roblox_critical_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey
"something about being called dinner, idk" Overview The Turkey is a special class available released around Thanksgiving. Unlike other event classes, the badge was given without the need of defeating an event boss (2019). The badge plate is placed in front of one of the news boards in the class selection lobby. The badge is no longer available for now. Appearance The Turkey has a face mask that is based by the user's secondary color, with two ear-like objects protruding from the top. The turkey wings with sharp tips on them. On its feet are unusually long boots which appear to reach up to the thigh. The turkey also appears to have a cape split into two on its back. Specialties Turkey is an assassin striker that can be distinguished by it's incomparable mobility, being able to travel through half of the map in mere seconds and possessing incredible combo potential, making them excellent at kiting opponents. When utilized correctly, Turkey can swiftly output amazing amounts of burst damage, while also being capable of burning enemies - a good way to deal passive damage to their foes. Nontheless, the amazing mobility is only make up for the poor attack power Turkey has without attempting to do combos. Since it is incredibly reliant of Blazing Drop Kick as a primary source of damage, making Turkey a class that relies on clutching, which can be disadvantageous in many scenarios. On top of that, Turkey's steep skill ceiling can be hard to overcome as even competent Turkey players would even find difficulty in properly utilizing Turkey to combat other strikers. Pros * Very High Damage Potential. * Very High Mobility * Rewarding Game Play Cons * Fragile Health Bar * Low Base Damage * Easily countered by most classes * Heavily Reliant on Clutch moves. Moves Tips and Tricks *This is a very good class to flee from fights. Q + F is a very good way to escape from dangerous situations, unless you are challenged by a gladiator. *Feather boost is a very good tool to open up fights or flee from dangerous situations. *Since "Blazing Drop Kick" refreshes itself every time it hits, it is good repeatedly do damage while being extremely hard be to counter or hit. However, spamming this ability too fast results in glitching and not refreshing itself, so it is good to find a rhythm if you want to spam this on someone. *This is not a good class against gladiators, since the turkey requires space for mobility and escape, since it is a very squishy class with a low health pool of 70. *Your Q and F tend to be glitchy when using them on the ground. To use them at their full potential, jump before using them if you want to dash into the air. *Tip from Kia20159 ( best Oceania turkey user ) : “When attacking a player, set them on fire and use Q to dash inside of the enemy then spam F. If done correctly, you will not bounce back. Think of it as a box, well… the hit box. Once your inside, you continuously bounce from wall to wall. This glitch can do 20-500. May lag or be patched.” **"Raw skill > Abusive Hitbox" -Kai Trivia * This class is the easiest class to obtain as of 2019. You can just step on the plate to acquire the class. * Most people don't realize the damage potential Turkey has, therefor most Turkey players are under estimated. * Contrary to Popular belief, Turkey is far from being the worst special class in the game. Update Information * Turkey was added on Thanksgiving 2019 on v.5.2.1 Category:Classes Category:Special Classes